


My Friend Gabee

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: My Friend Gabee [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Brothers, Autism, Bullying, F/M, Ghosts, Homecoming Dance, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Ouija Boards, Prom, Therapy, funeral homes, seances, slumber parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's about autistic teenager Gabee lives in a mortuary with her mother and it was haunted by ghosts 10 years after the death of her father and wants to start fitting in and has made a nervous friend named Juan.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabee: [narrating] Hi i'm Maribee and i'm different from other girls [baby cries] i got diagnosed with autism and they said there's nothing wrong with me? But, i see dead people [Gabee sees ghosts.] Well puppies [a ghost puppy who is barking] When i'm 13, today is my first day of school.  
Gabee's Mom: You're gonna be okay there's nothing to be afraid of  
Gabee: Bye mom [Gabe arrived to her high school. The moment that she walked in through the school's entrance, all of the students - who were happily chatting away - immediately stopped, and glared at the girl.] [thinking] just ignore it Gabee maybe it'll go away [Gabee walked as the students spread rumors about her]  
Classmate: Witch!  
[School bell rings]  
Gabee: [sighs] [A red-haired girl addresses them; she sounds very much like a valley girl.]  
Tattoo: Hi you must be a new girl. I'm Tattoo and these are my friends Patches and Chainsaw. We're the Bad Girls [thunder crash] What's yours Cemetery Girl  
Gabee: I'm Maribee,but my mom calls me Gabee.  
Tattoo: Hey Cemetery Girl did you heard about the talent show  
Gabee: Talent Show what talent show?  
Patches: Talent Show is a event where participants perform talents.  
Gabee: I create a new dance [Flashback opens where her mom help her practicing her dance moves] [Flashback ends]  
Tattoo: [laughs] Oh Cemetery Girl your mommy help you practicing those dumb dance moves Ha!  
Gabee: My dad helps my mom practicing some dance moves.  
Tattoo, Patches and Chainsaw: [Laughing]  
Gabee: Are you done now  
Tattoo: Uh no [Tattoo and her friends continued laughing] Oh Gabee Gabee Gabee everybody likes you just because you lived in a mortuary filled with scary ghosts! [laugh]  
Classmate: Witch!  
[School ring bells]  
Gabee: Well i need to see a therapist all because i had the ability to see ghosts and i blew it.[ sighs and goes to the therapist office]  
[Principal finds out that someone wrote a mean message on Gabee's locker it was Tattoo!!]  
Principal: Tattoo!!!!  
[Therapist office]  
Juan: And your ability is to see ghosts  
Gabee: Oh, no! You gotta help me  
Juan: [gasps] Now's my chance to help you! With psychology!  
Gabee: Psychology?  
Juan: Psychologyyyy.  
Gabee: Yeah. Psychologyyyy. ...What is it?  
Juan: Psychology is good for your mind. I'm gonna dig deep in your brain to see what makes you tick.  
Gabee: Ohhhh. Yeah, my mom watch a horror movie when she's still pregnant with me.  
[Flashback opens where Gabee's mom watching a horror movie while still pregnant with Gabee]  
[A man sits in a catapult. A doctor pulls the catapult's lever, and the man goes flying into the background.]  
[Flashback ends]  
Juan: Yeah, this is pretty different. Now, before we start, I must tell the principal about The Bad Girls' Behaviors.  
Gabee: Yeah but come on if Tattoo's parents finds out about it,they send her to a boarding school for proper ladies! So.....you wanna come over  
Juan: Sure?


	2. Gabee Meets Maribel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabee and Juan befriends a girl who was bullied by a mean girl for putting curses on her boyfriend.It's up to them to teach Maribel how to teach that mean girl a lesson.

[Creepy musical box playing]

[On a Monday morning, a girl with long black hair and wears a boarding school style dress named Maribel arrived to her high school. The moment that she walked in through the school's entrance, all of the students - who were happily chatting away - immediately stopped, and spread rumors about her. Intimidated,Maribel quickly walked towards her locker, and began to decode her locker combination. As she opened her locker, piles of paper flew out and scattered onto the floor.]

Maribel: (confused) What's this?

[She gather some of the paper and she began to read each one. Her eyes widen in shock. Each paper contained obscurities scrawled onto them by red paint. She either said "freak," "creepy little girl," among other hurtful words.]

Maribel: [growls,but takes a deep breath] Keep it together Maribel don't listen to them

[Maribel each went to her respective classroom. Throughout the day, She was ignored by her classmates to the point that they actually slid their desks as far as they could from Maribel. While hurtful, she didn't mind much. After all, it could get worse. Eventually, it approached lunch break, and the classes were dismissed.Maribel head towards the cafeteria, and she find her seat. As if on cue, several students avoided sitting close to her. ]

Maribel: I guess i just gonna have to get used to this....

[Maribel reads her spell-book when three girls walk up. She wore a pink dress, and white flat shoes. Additionally, she had blonde hair and pink lipstick. On her head was a hair-bow.]

???: Well, well, well, I haven't seen you in a while, Maribel.

Maribel: What do you want, Penelope?

Penelope: What, I can't say that I found it odd that you're putting a curse on my boyfriend !?

Maribel: All because your boyfriend was bullying other kids.

Penelope: [growls]

Maribel: Because i'm going to Gabee's house on Monday

Penelope: [coughs] REALLLY!! i mean really

Maribel: Look she's inviting me to a slumber party and you did not

[Penelope growls]


	3. Sibling Rivarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabee and Juan tried to teach Lupita how to stand up to her abusive older brother who is Penelope's boyfriend.

"Juan i must tell something, Lupita's party is tomorrow."

"Oh no Lupita's gonna be mad when she see this."

Juan and Gabee imagine that Lupita chopped their heads off.

"Aaaaaah"

"Juan Gabee Lupita's brother is coming"

"Wait Lupita has a brother"

"No don't said that"

"About what?"

"You don't understand Gabe abused Lupita her entire life never letting her hang out with nice people and now she becomes a punk with a mohawk!!!"

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right we gotta do something before things get....worse"

They heard a thunder crash and heavy metal music is playing.

Gabee and Juan gulped as they saw a young adult with a five ol' shadow, dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes.

Boys screamed as they run from Gabe.

"Aaaaah Gabe/Gabrielito"

"Uh-oh"

"Where is she"

"No"

"Where is my baby sister"

"Aaaaah!!!"

Later, They followed Gabee outside where Lupita broke down sobbing.

"Um...Excuse me." Gabee said startling the mohawk girl.

"Ah! What do you want?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay because Frida is being nice to me after she invited me to her birthday"

"If you don't mind me asking how is Gabe? What has he become?"

"Do you want the truth or what the papers say?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look I hate to break it to you but Gabe is well...A selfish, heartless, un loving, puto."

"Oh...I see. Well he-"

"Lupita!" A harsh voice called from a car. It was her brother.

"What are you doing?" Her father called.

"With that dumb little girl!" Gabe pointing to Gabee.

"Hey!" Gabee shouted insulted.

Gabe looked over at Lupita and like before had a look of shock and horror on his face which then turned to rage and disgust.

"Lupita get into the car now!" He ordered.

"Why?"

"Nevermind why! Just do it!"

"But I-"

"Now!"

She sighed and joined her abusive father and older brother in the car. It drove them back to the house where she would receive an awful scolding.

"Just what the hell were you doing with that stupid girl?" Xavier demanded.

"She's not stupid!" Lupita argued. "Her name is Maribee and she's my friend."

"Friend? You're actually friends with people like that? Have you no shame?"

"And why were you see that woman?" Gabe asked.

"You mean my deceased aunt?"

Her brother froze in terror giving her all the confirmation she needed that her brother knew that Rosa was his aunt.

"You mean that dumb girl helps you to summon your dead aunt."

"Actually I have things besides words that have me convinced. Like this." She held up Rosa's diary.

"Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think? In the place where you and dad bury all your secrets. In the attic."

"You rotten little snoop! How dare you go in there! You know you're not allowed!"

"Yeah because you were afraid that I might find out one of your dirty secrets!"

Lupita's father's jaw dropped, but Gabe growled and his eye twitches.

"How dare you! I am your brother!"

"You are a cruel, greedy, selfish, lying, abusive man and I'm ashamed to call you my brother! I'd rather die then meeting bad girls and I'd rather die then let your stupid father take any child I have and raise it to be like you!"

He sized her roughly by the arm and glared at her with hate in his eyes.

"You will not defy me!" He growled.

"I will! And besides The Bad Girls won't want to be friends with me anyway once they finds out my little secret."

"What secret?"

"I'm not a bad girl anymore."

"What?!" He bellowed.

"That's right I lost the wager! And you wanna know to who? A girl with autism named Gabee!"

"You ungrateful, revolting, disrespectful, little puta!"

He slapped her right across her face, knocking her to the floor. When she tried to get back up he knocked her down again then grabbed his cane.

"I'll teach you some respect!"

Now unknown to them, Lupita had dropped her bracelet and Maribel was on her way over there to return it. When she arrived heard glass breaking and screaming, Lupita screaming. Concerned she picked the lock to the manor door and quietly sneaked inside. She followed the noises to the living room where she saw Gabe beating something repeatedly with his cane.

Maribel followed Gabe's cane to the target of which it was hitting and was horrified. Maribel felt a great anger rise in her, an anger she hadn't known since she lost the beauty pageant, and anger that made her eyes flash purple. She summoned a demonic shadow with purple eyes.

Gabe and his father turned around and froze when they saw the large, angry, and vicious shadow standing in the room. Xavier ran out of the room screaming 

"No! Stop!" Gabe screamed. "Please just let me go!"

But Maribel kicked him in the nuts.

Juan and Maribel beat Gabe up and Maribel's shadow stomps on him.

"That's what he gets!"

Gabee calls Social Services on Lupita's cruel family and Lupita is now adopted by a nice family.


	4. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom Night and everyone is excited.

Everyone seemed to now be excited for the prom.

"There's a chance into becoming Prom Queen?!" Brunette girl with glasses gasped as she looked at the flyer with a smile.

"Of course," Gabee nodded. "The students will vote and only the top five will be in the prom court, and then the people with the most votes will get to become the Prom King and Queen."

"That sure sounds like the 1980s." Brunette girl with glasses smirked.

"My papi was Prom King when he was in school." Gabee said before taking out an old photo album and showed her teenage father with his future wife who was Prom Queen.

"Aww your father died when you were a baby"

"Yes"

But they heard evil girlish laughs.

They turned around and saw The Bad Girls

"Whoa who are they"

"I think it's the bad girls and they held back."


End file.
